A Little Pinch of Evil
by fizzypop20
Summary: A piece of Jumba's past comes back to bite him in the behind and it effects the whole Ohana. Will it be for better or for worse? My first story, be gentle with me lol- but please review.
1. Chapter 1

A Little Pinch of Evil

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Disney's movie, _Lilo and Stitch. _I'm just a fan- no copyright infringement intended.

Chapter One: The Sweet Smell of Divorce

**Seven Years Prior to the Creation of 626 on Planet Kweltikwan: **

All he could do was sit and look at her oversized pumpkin-shaped head full of gelatinous fat. Her four eyes resembled tightly expanding boils on the backside of an obese geriatric mental patient. Her breath more rancid than that of the stench of a million discarded waste filled diapers, and to top it all off he thought the dress she was wearing made her look fat… Basically he had nothing good to say about her.

The evil doctor's heart could never have been filled with more joy that the sight of her finally sighing the divorce papers. There she was tightly grasping the pen with her fat sausage like fingers, and finding ways to make the letters that formed her name with the thought power of her pea-sized brain. With the last letter in place she dropped the pen and it was final. At last he was free!

" At last I can be spending time with real man instead of idiot scientist husband." She said with a smug look on her face as she gracefully dropped the pen on the table. " Now you can be spending more time alone in smelly laboratory with gerbil who wears ugly red cape."

" Is better than spending time with forever nagging ex- wife. Jumba would rather stick head in propeller of engine of space ship than be giving ex-wife another foot massage." Said the evil genius as he started on his way towards the exit, knowing that this may very well be the last time he would have to lay his four eyes on her.

Both ex- spouses walked out the cold hard door of that federal building into their own separate lives. Dr. Jumba Jookiba, evil genius scientist walked out the door into the hovercraft of his old business partner Jaques Von Hamsterveil. While Jumba's newly divorced wife, Kira walked into the stretch limo hovercraft of her new love interest and future husband to be, Glomo Zuniga. Jumba went on to live a life of evil creations, jail time and a life of exultation on earth with a cross-dressing green space noodle, while Kira went on to a slightly different future.

The Kweltikwanina businessman known as, Glomo was the wealthiest man on the entire planet. He had gained his fortune selling ski masks with four eyeholes to the Kweltikwan people. Since the entire planet was a vast wasteland of snow and ice, the people were grateful for his creation and therefore purchased the product. He and Kira had fallen in love and had been unable to begin a relationship due to Kira's loveless marriage to Jumba, but with this marriage being recently expired, the two were given their chance…


	2. Chapter 2

A Little Pinch of Evil

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Disney's movie, _Lilo and Stitch. _I'm just a fan- no copyright infringement intended.

Chapter Two: Trouble in Paradise

" Kira, that's the third you are vomiting this morning. What is wrong?" asked Glomo , slowly lighting a cigar as he sat up in bed. The red silk sheets covering him like royalty.

" I... I am not knowing. I just am not feeling to well." She said as she slowly crawled back into bed by his side, using the silk sheets to cover her blonde wiry hair.

It was true that ever since Kira's recent divorce she had not been in the best of health. She was constantly suffering from headaches and crippling stomachaches. Also, every morning she would feel serious nausea. She had slowly become queen of the porcelain thrown of Glomo's castle. Of course, the king would not be having his queen be sitting on a thrown of porcelain everyday; henceforth a trip to the doctor was in order…The very next day both Glomo and Kira rode the stretch hovercraft to a private, but very well spoke of doctor in the northern hemisphere of Kweltikwan.

As Kira sat on the flat, cold examination table she could only hold back tears in the thought of her prognosis to come. Of course those tears were easier to hold back with her king, Glomo sitting beside her, tightly gripping her hand with his large purple swollen fingers. He looked down at her with his four hope-filled eyes. The silence of the examination room had almost become an okay place with the strength of her man beside her… of course this feeling of security was about to be vanquished by the entering sound of the squeaky door hinges. The doctor was entering the room with the test results…

" Congratulations to the happy couple!" shouted the doctor as he waved the layers of paper in his hands full of medical information. " Your pregnant."

Unfortunately the smile on the doctor's face was not reflected onto the couple. Both jaws were dropped and all eight eyes were bolding from their skulls. Once again the examination room was full of silence. It was a different kind of silence … a bad kind.

" Oh Crap…." Said Glomo has he slapped himself in the face.


	3. Chapter 3

A Little Pinch of Evil

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Disney's movie, _Lilo and Stitch. _I'm just a fan- no copyright infringement intended.

Chapter Three: Get Out

" Get Out!!! I am wanting all of your things out of my house!!! I am not having you and that… that thing running around this place…" Shouted Glomo as he began to throw random items out the door of his mansion.

" But Glomo its our baby." Cried Kira as she feel to the floor screaming

" Is your baby… not mine… Is Jumba's baby… is not possible for to be being my baby! It disgraces me. I will be laughing stock of Kweltikwan with you and that thing living under my roof!"

" I am having no where to go." More and more tears poured out of all Kira's four eyes. All she had gained from her divorce, all she had dreamed of had disappeared in a puff of smoke. One again Jumba had brought her more unhappiness. In a fit of Glomo's rage she had been literally swept to the curb.

There she sat on the side street, her palms like pools of water from the tears that rained from her eyes. Night was approaching and she knew that she would never survive a night in Kweltikwaninan winter on a side street; however she was distraught, so there she sat. She did not move a muscle, all she did was cry and cry until the cold set in. It made her whole body feel numb and motionless until all consciousness was lost…

The Next Morning

With the rising of the Kwelitkwan sun over the fields of snow, a new day was born. Iridescent rays of green and purple streamed into the window and onto the white sheets of a hospital bed. The nurse quietly sneaked in with an air of kindness and care.

" Ms. Jookiba…" Poked the nurse as Kira lay there in the hospital bed. All four eyes closed in a state of calm unknowingness. " Ms. Jookiba are you awake?" another poke and all four eyes of Kira had opened.

" Hugh?… where am I.. what is that awful smell… Is smelling like ex- husbands terrible feet…"

" Well ma'am you're in a hospital… and I think its safe to say that that horrible smell is your savior."

"What?" questioned Kira, as the nurse pointed a finger to the corner of the room to what appeared to be a bum in a chair.

" If it wasn't for him you'd probably be dead right now. He found you and brought you in here." Kira was still shocked in amazement at the nurse's words. Her savior had a beard longer than that of Santa clause with estranged chunks of what appeared to be food stuck in it. He was dressed in rags and only had three eyes (She would later find out he lost that eyes in a knife fight).

" The names Spanky." Cried the Good Samaritan that had saved Kira's life.

All Kira could do was throw her head back into her pillow and try to sleep off this horrendous nightmare.


	4. Chapter 4

A Little Pinch of Evil

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Disney's movie, _Lilo and Stitch. _I'm just a fan- no copyright infringement intended.

Chapter Four: Her She Comes

Nine Months Later at the Hospital in Kweltikwan

Sweat dripped from Kira's brow like it was the raining season in Africa. The pain was tremendous, and 24 hours of labour had finally paid off. All the doctor's shrill voices screaming "push" push" had finally stopped… of these shrills were not filled with silence. The loud crying scream of a 6lb 12 oz kweltikwan baby filled the hospital that day.

" Lets see…" Said the doctor " Ten Fingers, Ten Toes… and Four eyes and purple skin, perfect!" The doctor passed the baby wrapped in a pink cloth down to Kira. " Here's your little girl."

" Oh gosh… she is having no hair…" questioned Kira

"Well most babies are born bald." Said the nurse

" Uhhh… yuck… is looking like ex-husband with bald head."

All the doctors and nurses could do is shake their heads as they left the room so mother and baby could be acquainted. Of course Kira was proud of her baby girl as she lay in bed holding her, alone with no one by her side. She gazed into the babies four blue eyes, like hers and small chubby frame like Jumba. She knew she could not take care of her. She was homeless with out anyone to take care of her and she was not about to go back to Jumba. Despite the little miracle in front of her that was half his, she still hated his fat guts. She held her tight for the moment and decided to name her Loba Jookiba. (She really had no reason for naming her Loba… she just liked it I guess…) She knew what she had to do…

Three Days Later

Beyond the outskirts of town laid an old desolate lighted building. That building was the Kweltikwan Orphanage, home to hundreds and hundreds of orphaned Kweltikwanina children. Lurking in the shadows beside that Orphanage was a figure wrapped in sheets holding and small basket… Kira and her baby had reached their final destination together as mother and daughter. It was a short ride, but Kira knew it was the best that she could do.

She sat in the snow beside her baby's basket, writing a letter. Once again Kira held a pen that would alter her fate. As she wrote the words she repeated them to herself…

" To Whom it May Concern… uhhh I am not able to be caring for my beloved child… she has no stupid fat idiot scientist father and is all alone in this world. Please take care of my little Loba and tell her that her mother loved her… " She took one last look at her baby. The paper bracelet from the hospital was still wrapped around her little arm with the printed words _Loba Jookiba_ written on it. Kira's eyes began to water up with tears as she ran to the front door and touched her baby's face with her round fingers one last time. As quick as a flash of light, Kira then knocked on the door and ran off into the frozen wasteland of countryside that is the planet of Kweltikwan. She was never heard from again….

Meanwhile at the front of the orphanage, the door was cracked open a small peak with a small stream of light gleaming on the baby… a short fat one-eyed man peered his head out…This was the start of Luba's life and future….


	5. Chapter 5

A Little Pinch of Evil

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Disney's movie, _Lilo and Stitch. _I'm just a fan- no copyright infringement intended.

Chapter Five: Jumba Likes to Chill

**Seven Years Later in Hawaii:**

Another perfect day had ended on the Island of Kauai. The sun was setting and bringing a beautiful stream of yellow and orange light into the valley. The water of the ocean reflected all of the colors from the sun and the gentle waves rolled in one after the other. Nothing to different on this island. While sitting on the front porch of his slightly scrappy looking shack, Jumba couldn't help but think of his home planet on Kweltikwan.

" So glad Jumba is not on that ball of frozen crap anymore." He exclaimed as he stared upon a local newspaper through a pair of sunglasses.

" What ball of frozen crap? " asked Pleakly as he scooted onto the porch holding a pitcher of lemonade, nearly dripping some of it on his favorite flower print skirt.

" Eh nothing." Exclaimed Jumba. " Evil Genius is just happy to be here spending time with Ohana." Jumba reclined back into his chair taking a deep breath of relaxation. This period of relaxation only lasted for about two minutes of course when Lilo and Stitch came running up from the trees, both covered in twigs in mud.

" Jumba! Jumba! I think we found another experiment!" exclaimed Lilo with a grin on her face stretching ear to ear. She had always enjoyed catching experiments with her old intergalactic buddy Stitch and finding them a place where they could function as almost normal citizens in society.

" Yeah yeah! Cousin!" Exclaimed Stitch in the best English he could fathom.

All Jumba could do was slowly get up from his state of relaxation and hurry up to his lab to look up the experiment on his super computer. Of course he wasn't saddened by this disturbance. It actually wasn't a disturbance at all to him. It warmed his heart to see the little girl and his mutated monster of a creation hunting for his evil genius experiments. He was proud of each and every one of his experiments and their evilness and the fact that his Ohana had taken interest in them made him even prouder. He was always willing to help the two when it came to the capture of his evil genius creations… Yup, life was pretty good with his new Ohana.


	6. Chapter 6

A Little Pinch of Evil

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Disney's movie, _Lilo and Stitch. _I'm just a fan- no copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 6: The Orphanage

Seven Years Later in Kweltikwan

Svelt's Orphanage was known as the most kid friendly and welcoming place in all of Kweltikwan; however brutally beating your child with brass knuckles upon their fifth birthday was a time honored tradition on the planet of Kweltikwan… so…there really wasn't much to compare it with.

The orphanage was an older building covered with chipped primer and broken play escapes. Several of the windows were broken and covered up with ply board to keep the freezing cold winds from coming inside the bedrooms of the children. It was the best that the owners, Mr. And Mrs. Svelt were willing to afford for their orphans.

Both Mr. And Mrs. Svelt were shorter and fatter in stature than most aliens of their species. Mr. Svelt always had a bad comb over and breath that smelt of a mixture of cat litter and tuna. Mrs. Svelt always wore a red matted wig to cover her baldhead and thick bulky glasses for her four eyes. They were known for their loud obnoxious shrill voices that they would often use to scream at the kids. Mr. Svelt wore boots with a steal toe for the kids who were poor listeners, and would often be able to kick a child more than 10 feet in the air. While Mrs. Svelt would often grow her nails exceptionally long, for all the better to poke the poor orphans that got in her way. Both owners were proud of the 'tight ship' they kepts and prided on their orphans acting obedient…

" Alright you brats, line up! It is time to be checking your beds!" Screamed Mrs. Svelt as she walked down the isle between small lice infested beds. Every morning all orphans were accountable for cleaning up their bed space before their daily chores were to begin. This entailed making their beds, cleaning themselves up and standing in front of their beds while receiving and inspection. Mrs. Svelt was in charge of inspecting the beds in the rooms of the girls ages 7-13. " Very nice, very nice…" said Svelt as she slowly walked along, her leather boots creaking the whole way down the isle. She wore a smile of satisfaction on her face as she gazed upon bed after bed. She smiled down the entire line, until she got to the very last bed. Disheveled sheets, small metal chunks of what appeared to once be eating utensils, and no owner of the mess in sight " JOOKIBA!!!" shouted the shrill voice of Mrs. Svelts… " Where is she!!"

Acts of disobedience like this had been a common occurrence for young Loba Jookiba.; however at the time of this particular occurrence she was no where to be found. Svelts was furious; her skim was slowly changing from purple to red. Her eyes narrowed at a small light browned hair girl with freckles who was about seven.

"Neggi!" Svelts screamed the poor girls names as tears slowly started to form from young Neggi's face. Svelt had known that both Neggi and Loba were close friends and she might know the whereabouts of the young fugitive. " Neggi where is Loba? I know you are knowing, and if you tell me where she is, there is small chance you will be having little chores to do today!"

" uhhh… I am not knowing.." said Neggi in a small squeaky voice, tears forming behind her four eyes.

" NEGGI!!" screamed Mrs. Svelt were veins perturbing from her neck.

All the poor orphan could do was sit and cry as she waited for the worse finger scratching of her life. Just has Mrs. Svelt raised a hand in the air towards the sobbing orphan another interruption surfaced itself…

" I've got you this time!!" cried Mr. Svelt as he came in holding a tiny little kweltikwanina girl by the neck collar. Mrs. Svelts turned around and stared at the sight of the young seven-year-old child covered in dirt. " She was trying to escape again Darling. She made some kind of twisty… shovely thing… is looking like she was digging her way out under fence…" continued Mr. Svelt as he threw the tiny orphan on the ground beside her bed with one hand and still held the shovel contraption with the other hand.

It was true that young Loba was known for her tinkering with odds and ends around the orphanage. This time she had appeared to created a small contraption that resembled that of a twisted steam shovel (minus the steam) out of various forks and spoons that were most likely stolen from the cafeteria. The young girl only age seven was very bright for her age. She was the smallest child at the orphanage and looked far younger than seven. Her long black, wavy hair was always an unruly mess and covered most of her face, and she always seemed to be getting herself into lots of trouble.

" You are never learning lesson!! Confiscate her shovel thing and anything else that is to be looking suspicious" Screamed Mrs. Svelt…" For this you are to be cleaning bathroom!! You and your little accomplice." Said Svelt as she pointed to poor Neggi.

Moments later both small girls were thrown into the public restroom at the orphanage… it hadn't been cleaned in a good long time. The stench was so incredibly bad that it could not be described into words. And the walls and toilets were encrusted with come kind of grimy brown sludge. Both girls were give one scrubby and a pale of water with soap to clean the entire area.

" And it better be clean when we come back!" Screamed Mr. Svelt as he slammed the two girls into the room.

"Why you are to always be getting me in trouble." Exclaimed Neggi crossly at Loba

" Thanks for not to be telling where I was… by the way…" said Loba with a dry smile. All Neggi could do was roll her eyes at what was said. Loba was still her friend and she was used to it by now. " You know… Svelts are not confiscation everyting…" continued Loba

" What do you mean?" asked Neggi

Loba reached into her pocket and grabbed a small device that looked like a watch attached to a few bent pieces of forks and spoons.

" Is toilet bomb…" said Loba with a smirk. " When either fat smelly prison driver is to be sitting down on toilet…BOOM!!! " Cried Loba followed by a squeaky high pitched course of evil laughter.

" Why you are always to be doing this stuff." Asked Neggi with a stern look on her face as she scrubbed the floor with all her might.

" Listen… when I am to be taking over the galaxy, Svelts will be ones who are dying most painfully… Since you are friend you die quick and painless." Said Loba in a pensive tone of voice as she strived to scrub a pile of smudge off the rim of the toilet.

All Neggi could do was laugh. She wasn't surprised at all by anything that came out of her best friends mouth. From there on out both girls continued to clean the bathroom until the day was done and all Orphans were asleep in their beds.

That night at lights out all orphans were asleep in bed and both Svelts were making their rounds to check that each child was fast asleep.

" Ahh perfect. Nice and quiet. Everyone is being in bed." Said Mrs. Svelts. " I suppose we should be going to our beds too."

" You go, I need to uhh take care of some business here first." Said Mr. Svelt

" What do u mean?" asked Mrs. Svelt

" I am to be christening new clean toilet…" said Mr. Svelt with a chuckle.

" Ohhh, okay darling." laughed Mrs. Svelt as she started to make her way to her room.

So then forth Mr. Svelt was making his way to utilize the latrine. Just as he was about to sit his oversized backside on his newly cleaned porcelain throw he heard a subtle ticking noise. "What is that?' he asked himself, as he began to slowly creek his backside off the toilet. All of a sudden a loud ticking noise alarmed and all that could be heard from the bathroom was a loud BOOM!!! Smoke and flames were coming up from everywhere, which lead to an uproar throughout the entire orphanage. The fire alarms started to sound which lead to a downpour of orphans running out the doors. All that could be said is that there was utter chaos throughout the orphanage that night…

Later fireman had got the situation under control. The orphanage wasn't too damaged, just a few singed tiles in the bathroom and a giant hole in the ceiling from where Mr. Svelt was thrown up from the toilet bomb. He was okay; the doctors said his injuries were the equivalent to having a really bad hemorrhoid. Of course both Mr. And Mrs. Svelt knew who was responsible for the toilet bomb in the first place…

" More Ice!!" Cried Mr. Svelt to his wife as he lay, rear up on the couch in his bedroom quarters of the orphanage.

" Is coming!" Cried Mrs. Svelt as she ran into the room with a pack of ice and gingerly placed it on her husband's backend.

" We are having to do something about that little criminal." Said Mr. Svelt as he pounded his hand against the armrest of the couch. " Why don't we send her to one of those schools for bad kids?"

" No, I am trying that already darling. She is needing permission from a legal guardian… and well… she is orphan. We don't count."

" Darn! There must be someone who we can be dumping her on? Think, Think… doesn't she have any relatives?" cried Mr. Svelt

" Uhh dear, She is being Orphan." Said Mrs. Svelt with a subtle tone of laughter in her voice.

" How bout very distant relative… We are having to be trying something! I can't take another day with her under my roof!"

" We can be trying DNA computer base?" suggested his wife.

" Yes… Good!" exclaimed Mr. Svelt diabolically

On the planet of Kweltikwan, at birth a small sample of DNA was taken from each baby and put into a computer data base, for governmental reason… The husband and wife had decided to go to the science center on the planet to go forth and find some glimmer of a hope that this small child would have some distant relative that would be willing to take her off their hands.

The next day the two ventured to this place. The building was very official looking; very tall with many shiny windows. The couple was lead up an elevator to a big room full of nothing but test tubes and all kinds of genetic research sites. Of course all they were interested in was the computer, which was in the back of the building. The screen of the computer was 15 feet high with a listing of every single name that was ever born on the planet.

" Type the name J-O-O-K-I-B-A" spelt out Mr. Svelt to the head scientist, sitting at the keyboard wearing a white lab coat.

Hours had gone by searching the name Jookiba and looking at all names linked to it, when finally the unthinkable happened…

" Dr. Jumba Jookiba" Exclaimed the scientist with his eyes glued to the computer screen. Both Mr. and Mrs Svelt's eyes were bulging at the site of the name. " Oh my this is interesting,…" said the scientist " It's a perfect match… he's her…"

"FATHER!!!" Screamed Mr. Svelt, loud enough for aliens in the next solar system to hear him.


	7. Chapter 7

A Little Pinch of Evil

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Disney's movie, _Lilo and Stitch. _I'm just a fan- no copyright infringement intended.

Chapter Seven: The Cats in the Cradle

**Meanwhile Back in Hawaii**

It was a beautiful day on the Hawaiian coastline. As usual there was plenty of bright sun and perfect waves. Days like this only meant one thing, a trip to the beach. While Nani was at work, the rest of the Ohana ventured out of the house to enjoy a day by the shore. Pleakly had picked out the perfect outfit, a pink floral pattern mumu with a new blonde wig that seemed to be perfect beach attire. He had brought his matching purse with him as well in order to collect seashells in to conduct more of his 'fascinating' earth studies. Jumba was sporting the same tight fitting yellow Hawaiian shirt with equally as tight fighting breezy short shorts. He had brought a newspaper along to read and drown out Pleakly's incisive…pleaklyness. Lilo simply wore her one-piece bathing suit on and had been dragging a surfboard along with her to catch some choice waves. And as always Stich was blue and naked… and tagging behind his good buddy Lilo

The sight of the water sent both Lilo and Stitch running full speed into the water with excitement as Pleakly stood there watching them; confused and disoriented.

" What is being the matter my little one eyed friend?" asked Jumba

" Shouldn't they be running in slow motion?" asked Pleakly

" What is it you are meaning with the slow motion?"

" I have watched countless Earth Beach videos with all of the best ones showing earthling beach dwellers running across the sand in slow motion… Its fascinating."

All Jumba could do was shake his head, sit down in some sand and read his newspaper… " Uhh that is being enough Bay Watch for you." He said has he licked his thumb to turn to the next page of his paper…

As the day went on, Jumba had fallen asleep in the sand with his newspaper covering his head while Lilo and Stitch had come out of the water to build sandcastles around Jumba's motionless body. Pleakly had been combing the beach all day for different kinds of seashells and had filled his purse to the brim, so he decided to take a break and sit beside a snoring Jumba and giggling Stitch and Lilo to look over his shells.

" These are simply fascinating" Pleakly said as he squinted his big eye at a small broken piece of shell.

" Its just a broken piece of shell." Said Lilo as she stared at the strange strange green noodle like alien. " Its not that big of a deal you know."

" Yeah Butuga!" concurred Stitch in a language of his own

" Oh Lilo, Lilo, Lilo…" said Pleakly as he continued to look at the shell; all his focus centered towards it, until he heard a loud ringing noise form inside his pocket. He jumped a bit, but then realized it was his intergalactic cell phone. The one-eyed creature stuck his long skinny fingers into his pocket and slipped the phone out into his palm.

" Agent Pleakly." He answered as he stared at the screen waiting for the picture to come in. It was a bit fuzzy at first, but gradually a picture of a purple four eyed man in a lab coat came into view.

" Greetings from Kweltikwan!" Said the man. " My name is Dr. Velstrom, I am head scientist of Kweltikwan genetic research center, am I being able to speak with a Dr. Jumba Jookiba?"

" Oh yes, of course." said Pleakly… "Hold on one minute, let me get him." Said Pleakly as he put the phone against his chest and leaned over to wake up Jumba. " Jumba…" he said in a whisper-like voice as he gingerly rubbed his arm. " Jumba, wake up"

" Ehhhh… evil…" said Jumba with his eyes still closed in a monotonous sleepy voice.

" Your never gonna wake him up like that." Said Lilo " Stitch wake up Jumba."

" Okie Dokie…" said Stitch as he quickly ran 10 feet in the opposite direction and ran back, taking a giant leap right on top of Jumba's gigantic stomach. Stitch did a cannon ball right into Jumba giggly belly, instantly waking Jumba.

"AHHHHH! Alright, I am being awake!" He screeched as he tried to catch his breath from the overall shock of being awoken in this particular manner.

" The Phone is for you." Said Pleakly with a smile

" What?" said Jumba with a look of confusion.

" Here just answer your call." Said Pleakly, passing his intergalactic cell phone to Jumba, as Jumba rolled his eyes in feelings of annoyance.

" Hello, this is Dr. Jumba Jookiba, evil genius." Sid Jumba peering at the screen.

" Hello, Dr. Jookiba. My name is Dr. Velstrom. I am the head scientist of Genetic Research Lab in Kweltikwan. I am having most interesting news for you."

" What kinds of news… Is anything about Jumba's experiments? I told galactic federation already is almost entirely under control."

" No, no is something entirely different. See, I am sitting here with Mr. And Mrs. Svelt, owners of Orphanage in Kweltikwan." Jumba could see the two sitting in the background staring tentatively at the screen, wearing stiff fake smiles, exposing all four round looking teeth in their mouths. " See, after going through genetic computer based data we are believing that you are uhh… connected genetically to one of the children at the orphanage."

" What are you meaning connected genetically? You mean I am related to one?"

" Um…yeah…"

" Like Uncle or distant cousin?"

"Um… no… think a little closer."

" What you are meaning closer?" asked Jumba with a small pinching fear in his stomach that was becoming greater by the second…

" Well, Dr. Jookiba, the Svelts have a young girl of about seven at their Orphanage, and we are believing you are being her father."

Jumba's four eyes were as wide as dinner plates, his jaw dropped. His reaction had mirrored onto his Ohana that were seated around him in the sand.

" What?" exclaimed Jumba as he began to search his recollection to how this could be possible; however his train of thought was inturupted by a shrill voice in the background of his intergalactic call.

" She is completely house trained! Won't be making the pees and poops on the carpet!" screamed Mr. Svelt from the background.

" Yes! We can even be gift wrapping her for you!" said Mrs. Svelt with a twisted smile on her face.

Jumba was just awestruck at everything that had perspired and the Svelt's comments weren't helping. He was just stuck in a state of utter silence, as was his Ohana that surrounded him. He stared at the screen confused and scared as Dr. Velstrom shushed Mr. And Mrs. Svelt.

" I'm umm sure you will be wanting to be reacquainted with your daughter. The computer does not lie… you two are a perfect match."

" How could this be happening for seven years without Jumba knowing." Said Jumba in a frightened state.

" She was just dropped on our door step!" cried Mr. Svelt from the background

" If you take her we throw in free air freshener!" chime in Mrs. Svelt as Dr. Velstrom shushed them both away from the screen again.

" If you are giving us your coordinates, we can be reacquainting you with your daughter and all will be explained." Said Dr. Velstrom in as calm and understanding of a voice as he could conger up. " We can be doing this tomorrow if is okay, I am sure you are wanting to see her as soon as possible."

" Yes… yes…" said Jumba in a meek voice as he typed in the coordinated to the phone.

" Thank you, Dr. Jookiba. We will be straightening all this out tomorrow. I am sure that you have much to be doing to get ready for new daughter." Said Dr. Velstrom as the phone call ended and the picture on the screen had vanished. There was an awkward silence between the three members of the Ohana. Of course it was a short lasting awkward silence…

" So what do you think your daughter is gonna be like Jumba?" said Lilo with a smile. All faces were a bit aw struck from her comment…" What, someone had to say something?" she said.

Later that night, Jumba had secluded himself alone in his lab. He had a lot to think about. He knew that he could not deny himself from his own blood, but he still felt overpowering feelings of fear and guilt. Lilo on the other hand was in a completely different mind set. She was just excited to a have a new friend that was her age.

" Nani!" she screamed, running over to her sister in the kitchen." Do you think she'll like vampires? Do you think she'll like Hula? Can she live in my room?"

" Calm down Lilo. Don't go lolo on me now. Right now Jumba needs our help, so try to calm down just a bit for him, okay?"

" Alright, Nani." Said Lilo in a disappointed tone of voice as she scuffled her way back up to her room with her doll, Scrump, tightly in her grasp. At the same time, Nani had decided to pay Jumba a little visit in his lab. She ventured up the stairs with a plate of mashed potatoes and chicken.

" Jumba." Said Nani as she knocked on the door, with no answer. She peered the door open a crack to see the evil scientist slumped back in his swivel chair beside his computer. " I brought you dinner." Nani decided to just let herself in with the plate of food.

"Eh.." replied Jumba as he stared up at the ceiling.

" Oh stop it. " Replied Nani. " Do you think I was ready to take care of Lilo when my parents dyed? I struggle everyday to do what she needs, but I don't mind because she is my Ohana and I love her."

" Is not fact that Jumba is not loving own daughter." Replied Jumba." What if, she is resenting evil genius for not being there for whole life. It is all fault of stupid ex-wife, I am knowing it…"

" Just relax and remember, no matter how much I'm gonna hate cleaning up the extra messes, this Ohana always has room for more."

" Eh Bigger Girl is making much sense… alright Jumba is cheering up."


	8. Chapter 8

A Little Pinch of Evil

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Disney's movie, _Lilo and Stitch. _I'm just a fan- no copyright infringement intended.

Chapter Eight: My Old Friend

It had been a pretty easy day back at the Orphanage on Kweltikwan. Both Svelts had not been seen all day and that meant a day of relaxation. Both Loba and Neggi sat on top of Loba's bed hanging their feet down the side. Their small bodies plopped upon the brown; grease stained, fringed sheets, as young Loba tinkered with a ball-like tangled contraption of spoons and forks.

" You think Mr. Svelt is being dead after explosion from toilet bomb?" asked Neggi as she played with her hair.

" We haven't been seeing either ugly lady or ugly man all day, so… if we are being lucky maybe they are both dead. " said Loba as she continued to tinker with her contraption. " Even if they're not, will be soon after smelling stink bomb, here." Loba said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

" How are you making that smell?" asked Neggi with a small hint of fear as to the awful smell of the contraption that laid less than a foot away from her.

" That is secret between Loba and God." Said Loba with an evil little smirk followed by a course of evil laugher that was shortly interrupted by a loud sound. The sound was the door of the room slamming open. Both small girls popped up in fear of what was to walk into the room. To their dismay to fat four eyed faces peered out from the doorframe into the room…

" Hello Little Ones." Said Mrs. Svelt as she slowly walked into the room with a stiff fake smile upon her face. Her tone of voice was more or less a forced sense of kindness. Her husband followed close behind her. Both moved into Loba and Neggi like a hunter approaching a deer with ginger-like care to keep it from running off.

" Oh no, not you." Said Loba with a look of frustration on her face, as Neggi just silently sat as still as she could in fear to make any type of movement.

" Hahaha, silly little girl." Said Mr. Svelt as he nicely patted Loba's head covered in a mess of black wavy hair.

All Loba could do was sit there in confusion. Both Mr. And Mrs. Svelt had been in her presence for way to long without yelling at her, and her poor brain couldn't figure out the right move to make. The small child just sat there, eyes wide as dinner plates; droopy frown, as she faced both Svelt's fake smiling faces.

" Ohh darling we are having good news for you." Said Mrs. Svelt " We have found home for you."

" Home?" said Loba

" Yes, yes… Turns out you are having father. Your are to be leaving tomorrow." Said Mr. Svelt as he grabbed a small duffel bag. " You are to be packing now!" Mr. Svelt's voice had returned to the same harsh screaming tone it had always been as he threw the duffel bag at Loba, knocking her and her stick bomb off the bed.

" Here, we are to be helping you." Said Mrs. Svelt as she and her husband grabbed bundles of cloth from her small dresser and stuffed them into her bad as she sat lying on the floor, watching all they were doing with a petrified look on her face.

"I... I am not understanding…" said Loba as a few small tears dripped down her face.

" What is not to understand." Asked Mr. Svelt as he continued to back Loba's things. " Before you are not having father, but now you are. He is popping out of thin air and we are all getting on big space ship with science man to be dumping you off with him tomorrow."

" Yes and no crying like baby." Said Mrs. Svelt as she pointed to the pitiful sight of the poor seven-year-old child sitting on the cold dirty floor with tears dripping down her face. " Especially no crying tomorrow, Father is not wanting little crying baby."

" Ahh all done." Said Mr. Svelt as he packed the last thing into Loba's duffel bag. " We be back tomorrow morning to be taking you on ship." Said Mr. Svelt to Loba as both husband and wife walked away without a care as to what they had just done.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes after the two had left the room. Neggi was still sitting a top of Loba' bed, feeling absolutely petrified at what she had just seen. She slowly looked down to see her best friend sitting on the floor on her rear end where she had feel. Her legs spread apart and back slumped over, with her face looking towards the ground. Her face could not be seen, as it was covered with a mop of black unruly hair, but a small puddle of water could be seen forming on the floor, beneath it. A sound of small whimpers could be heard from her friend as she sat there. Neggi hated to see her friend crying.

In the corner of the room was the small metal entwined structure of the unfinished stink bomb that had fallen off the bed with Loba. Neggi saw it and slide off the bed to get it. She slowly picked it up in her small hands and walked over to Loba as she sat there crying and handed it to her.

" You are dropping this." She said as she held the metal structure before her sobbing friend with a look of despair upon her face.

" What?" said Loba as she tried to calm herself down and whipped the tears away from her face.

" I don't like to be seeing you sad. Your things you make are always cheering you…here take it." Said Neggi, still holding out the contraption.

" Neggi… I am leaving tomorrow." Said Loba in an almost frustrated tone of voice.

" I know." Said Neggi in a calm demure voice, still standing there with the stink bomb in her hands.

" I'm scared… and I will not be seeing you anymore." Said Loba as she began to cry again

" But you are being so lucky Loba." Said Neggi with a smile

" What if he is not liking me though?" asked Loba

" Not to be worrying." Said Neggi. "Any place is better than here. You are escaping this place"

" I am wishing you were coming with me." Said Loba with another tear " I will be missing you." Loba quickly got up from the floor and hugged her friend tight without letting go. Neggi stood there for a moment in surprise, the stink bomb still in one hand. However after a second of this hug the friend dropped the contraption to the floor and tightly hugged her friend as well. Both girls having tears dripping down their faces.

" I am missing you too Loba." Said Neggi as she began to sob. The hug went on for a bit longer before both girls let go, and Neggi had an idea. " Hold on one moment Loba." She said as she ran off to her bed and began to crawl underneath.

" What you are doing?" asked Loba with a look of confusion as she whipped her tears away.

" Getting this!" cried Neggi as she crawled from underneath the bed holding a doll. The doll was old and torn with only three marble blue eyes (one had fallen out). It had a tangled mess of blond hair with a blue ribbon and a torn up fringed blue dress missing several buttons in the front. " I am wanting you to have it." Said Neggi as she handed it to Loba.

" What, no no no. I am not taking your favorite doll." Said Loba

" Oh come one. Take it, please. To remember we are still being friends even though being very far away." Pleaded Neggi

" Oh fine." Said Loba as she reached out to take the doll. "… I… I am wanting you to have something too." Loba bent down to pick up the unfinished stink bomb she had made. " Here take this to be remembering that I am your friend too."

" Oh… thanking you, Loba." Said Neggi as she reluctantly reached out to grab the potentially stinky hunk of chopped up metal. " I'm really gonna be missing you." repeated Neggi as both girls reached out and hugged each other again…

Night had come and passed with the rising of he Kweltikwanina sun. It was morning and Loba Jookiba's minutes on her home planet had suddenly become numbered. The small girl had waken up and gotten dressed. She then dragged her duffel bag, being larger than her in one hand and held her new doll tightly in the other hand. She made her way to the main corridor where both Mr. And Mrs. Svelt had been waiting.

" Hurry up we are to be getting on rich scientist's space ship now." Said Mr. Svelt as he grabbed the duffle bag and dragged Loba into the ship parked right outside the orphanage.

As Loba had made her way to the ship being dragged, she couldn't help but look back to her old home, the orphanage. She gazed up the old crap-hole of a building in disgust until she looked up at the top window where her old bedroom was. There was Neggi peering out at her and waving goodbye through the glass. Loba began to wave goodbye too a she as she gazed upon the best friend she had ever had for possibly the last time ever.


	9. Chapter 9

A Little Pinch of Evil

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Disney's movie, _Lilo and Stitch. _I'm just a fan- no copyright infringement intended.

Chapter Nine: Earth Bound

" Stitch, stop drinking the paint!" cried Lilo as she slowly pulled her blue 'dog' off the round tin can of paint.

Ever since the previous day, all members of the Ohana were busy at work in their house with anticipation of their new arrival. Both Lilo and Stitch were busy at work making a banner that they had fashioned from a tablecloth to hang up for Jumba's daughter. So far they had managed to misspell welcome. The banner head '_Wellcom!!!' _all the way across in large blue letters.

" What do you think Stitch?" asked Lilo as both peered upon their masterwork. Lilo was squinting her eyes with hopes of getting some kind of artistic vision while Stitch sat there burping up paint bubbles.

Nani was busy as well. She was running about the house all day, and was currently bringing a basket of fresh sheets to put on their new arrivals bed.

" Nani!" cried Lilo as she got a quick glimpse of her sister carrying a wide load of sheets.

" What!" cried Nani

" Come look at Me and Stitch's banner!" cried back Lilo as Nani backed up to see a checkered cloth with words on it surrounded by large splatters of blue paint. " We weren't sure of her name so we just wrote Welcome!" said Lilo with a smile as Stitch nodded in concurrence.

" Oh Lilo I'm not gonna have time to clean up this mess." Said Nani as she put the basket of sheets down to rub her hands down her face in frustration.

" Not to worry, Nani. Aunt Pleakly is on the case!" cried Pleakly, walking into the room wearing what looked like a glimmering pink prom dress from the 80's with matching pumps and a blonde wig, carrying a mop and pale. " I'll have this mess cleaned up in no time." Said the smiling one-eyed alien as he quickly mopped away the streaks of paint.

" Thanks Pleakly." Said Nani. " I'm in such a hurry, I'm not even gonna ask about what your wearing." Nani had picked up her sheets and ran up to the bedroom to continue getting the house ready.

" What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Pleakly questioned to Lilo and Stitch.

" Hehe Neka Batuga" said Stitch as he let out a huge belly laugh

" You don't think it's a little much?" said Lilo as Stitch fell on the ground laughing.

" I'll have you know that this is a fabulous dress, that is gracing the runways of Paris as we speak…" said Pleakly. "Besides, Today's a special day and I wanted to look pretty!"

Lilo and Stitch were used to Pleakly's odd sense of fashion by now and just rolled their eyes and let his weirdness go.

" Where do you think we should hang it Stitch?" asked Lilo, looking back upon their banner.

" Owww!" cried Stitch as he grabbed the banner in his mouth and quickly scurried up to the living room ceiling to hang it.

As Stitch was busy at work, Lilo couldn't help but look out the window to see the outside of the front porch. This was the exact location of Jumba as he nervously paced back and forth, rubbing his four eyes and whispering words in his native language under his breath. It was a beautiful day outside and the sun was shinning and there was a soft cool breeze that spread about the entire island. It was a perfect element that would normally be added to a day of relaxation; however the evil genius was having a bit of a hard time relaxing on this particular day.

Lilo decided that Stitch didn't need too much help with the actual hanging of the banner, and Pleakly had the cleaning well on its way, so she decided to scoot across the newly cleaned floor, and make her way out to the porch to be with Jumba.

" Jumba?" said Lilo in a quiet meek voice as she peered out the door to see him still pacing the floor.

" Hugh?" said Jumba, stopping in his tracks and looking up a Lilo. " Oh little girl. What are you doing out here." Asked the evil genius.

" I thought you could use some company." Said Lilo

" Eh, Little girl is not needing to be giving evil genius company."

" I know that you're nervous. Nani told me."

" Ehh, of course Jumba is being nervous. Nervous is not word for it…"

" Well don't worry, I'm sure you'll be a great dad cuz your really nice even though you're an evil genius… plus Nani said we could celebrate your new daughter by having pizza and ice cream tonight." Said Lilo with a flicker of excitement in her eyes. Jumba couldn't help but smile a little bit at the thought of pizza and ice cream. Anyone could tell just by looking at Jumba that he was no stranger to pizza and ice cream… along with any other food you could think of.

" Eh Jumba is like pizza and ice cream." He said as he pat Lilo on the head. For a moment he almost felt comfortable with his new pending future. Of course this moment did not last too long…

The soft cool breeze that once spread through the island was replaced with a short blast of hot wind and a loud noise that seemed to fill the sky.

" Look up." Said Lilo as she pointed up at the sky. A large dark pentagon shaped figure seemed to be falling down from the sky beside their home. The air it blasted in its path seemed so strong that it nearly caused both Lilo and Jumba to fall over.

" Whats that sound!" screamed Nani as she fought against the fierce wind to open the front door.

" Is space ship." Said Jumba as he hung on to a support beam and continued to look up at the sky. The loud noise forced Stitch and Pleakly out of the house as well, all awe struck at the large object falling from the sky in front of their very eyes. It did not take long for the ship to land and the wind and harsh sounds to stop.

" Well Jumba… I think she's here…" said Pleakly as the atmosphere became almost too quiet…

The front door to the ship slowly eased down to the floor leaving an open space, peering light in the direction of the Ohana all standing on the front porch. Jumba could feel the organs in his stomach tightening as he waited for what was to come out of the ship. All eyes of the Ohana were solely focused on that single door.

The quiet was broken with the faint sound of footsteps… in a matter of seconds the silence was really broken with the loud shrill sound of voices…

" Was worst flight ever!" exclaimed one of the voices from the ship

" I am knowing. In-flight movie was meant to be being straight to DVD." Cried out another voice as all members of the ship descended closer to the open door. The first to exit the ship were a greasier chubby looking couple, better known as Mr. And Mrs. Svelt. Mr. Svelt was carrying a duffel bag while Mrs. Svelt was holding a folder over-flowing with papers; however Loba was nowhere to be seen.

Both Svelts looked out at the landscape before them and saw they Ohana all out on the porch only twenty feet away from them. Both Orphanage directors straightened up and put on a smile and started waving their arms crazily in the air with a poor attempt to look like decent people.

" Hello over there!!!" cried Mrs. Svelt.

" Oh yes, so happy to be seeing you Dr. Jookiba." Said Mr. Svelt with a forced smile as both Kweltikwanians made their way over to the front porch.

" Hello!" cried out Jumba, putting his nervous feelings aside as the couple approached him.

" We are so glad to be meeting you." Said Mrs. Svelt as she stiffly shook the evil genius's hand. " Not to be worrying about Loba, she will be with Dr. Velstrom in few seconds. Potty brake, was long flight." Said Mrs. Svelt as she forced some playful laughter.

" Loba?…" said Jumba. " This is being her name?"

" Yes, yes...adorable little Loba Jookiba" Cried Mr. Svelt as he patted the evil genius on the back. My wife is having all information on your daughter in folder."

" She was being left on our doorstep one night when she was being newborn baby. All she was having with her was letter and band with name from hospital still on arm. Is how we are knowing to be calling her Loba Jookiba." Said Mrs. Svelt as she handed Jumba her paper engorged folder with the letter on top.

Jumba took the folder from her purple sausage-like fingers, and began to read segments of the letter aloud.

" To Whom it may concern…blah blah blah…not being able to care for beloved child… blah blah blah… She has no stupid fat idiot scientist father and is alone in world… uhhh is ex-wife alright." Said Jumba as he shook his head. "Say." Said Jumba out of curiosity, while peering at the letter. " If letter was all that was found with her, how come there are so many papers in folder?" asked Jumba

" Demerits…" said the couple simultaneously

"What?" asked Jumba in instant confusion

" Never mind." Said Mr. Svelt shaking it off.

Both parties stood there in an awkward silence for a while. Everyone, peering over to the space ship ever now and then to see if anyone was coming out. Mr. And Mrs. Svelt began to sweat in nervousness of the wait time of their little orphan's big appearance.

" Oh look there they are coming!" cried Mr. Svelt in relief as he pointed over to the ship.

From the distance one could see Dr. Velstrom in a white lab coat and sophisticated four lens glasses carrying Loba in his arms. Both walked over to the porch. Jumba was squinting his eyes in anticipation to try and get a good look at his own little girl.

" Salutations, Dr. Jookiba" said Dr. Velstrom with a pleasant smile on his face, as he carried the little girl in his arms. Loba was tightly gripping to the lab coat of Dr. Velstrom with both hands and had here Kweltikwanina dolly locked underneath her armpit. She peered over at the porch to try and get a glimpse of her father. " I think I am having someone who is wanting to meet you." Said the Kweltikwanina scientist as he gently placed the little girl onto the ground in front of Jumba.

Jumba looked down at the little girl. She was very petite, even smaller than Lilo with a thin frame and a mop of unruly long black wavy hair. Wavy black locks covered her face, just enough to where Jumba could see her four blue eyes. She was dressed in rags, wearing a white button down shirt missing at least half the buttons, and a plaid skirt covered in filth and tattered at the bottom. She had long white stockings and only wore a shoe with a ripped sole on one foot. She looked up at Jumba with fear as she tightly gripped her doll.

" My little girl." Said Jumba as he looked down at her fondly, all four eyes holding back tears at the sight of his greatest creation.

" Your bald." Replied Loba with a confused look on her face. The Ohana could not help but chuckle a little from the background.

" Ahh-Hem.." said Dr, Velstrom as he gave Loba a little nudge. The look of confusion left her face as she came to the realization that she was standing face to face with her real father.

" Oh … Papa!" cried Loba as she ran up to Jumba, and he picked her up in his arms giving her a big hug.

" Oh not to be worrying, evil genius father is here." Said Jumba as he squeezed her as tight as he could in his arms.

" Uhh…can't breath.." Loba squealed as she began to feel the pressure of her father's loving evil genius grip.

" Ohh… sorry…" said Jumba with a slight chuckle in his voice as he loosened his grip.

" Well… I'm guessing our part is done…" said Mr. Svelt as he and his wife began to laugh and run back to the ship as fast as they could.

The sight of the two running back to the ship was amusing to watch as the two overweight aliens huffed and puffed without looking back at their orphan they had raised for seven years, just once.

It didn't make any difference to Loba of course. She began to start a soft evil laughter of her own as she reached into her back pocket, still in the arms of her father and pulled out a small yellow plasma gun. Before anything could be said the small child raised the gun in the air and aimed it towards her former care givers as they made their run for the ship.

" You will bow to me!" said Loba in a calm yet pleased tone of voice as she squeezed the trigger and shot Mr. Svelts right in the rear-end, knocking him to the ground.

" Ahhh!!!" screamed Mr. Svelt as he wife bent down t his aid. " Is in same place as explosion from last time… Little Monster!!"

" I guess that's our cue to leave." Said Dr. Velstrom as he made his way to the ship, constantly looking back at the little girl, eyes as wide as dinner plates in fear of being blasted. " Congratulations to the both of you!" he called out from a distance as he walked through the door of his ship.

Like magic the ship took off with the Kweltikwanina passengers well on their way back home, leaving Loba behind, still in her father's arms. The small child was wearing a grin from ear to ear on her face as she blew the smoke away from her homemade plasma gun. A small course of evil laughter bellowed from her tiny lungs as the rest of the Ohana stood there in shock. Nani and Pleakly stood there with their mouths wide open, while on the other hand Lilo shared the same big grin on her face as Loba.

" That…was…TOTALLY AWSOME!" Screamed Lilo, jumping up in the air.

" Hehe…" Jumba started to laugh. " Evil Genius Father is thinking this is going to work after all…" said Jumba as he patter his daughter on the head and kissed her on the cheek as all loving, proud fathers do.


	10. Chapter 10

A Little Pinch of Evil

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Disney's movie, _Lilo and Stitch. _I'm just a fan- no copyright infringement intended.

Chapter Ten: Pizza and Ice Cream and Evil?

It had been a different kind of morning. The Ohana had gone through a big change with the addition of its newest member, and a celebration was in order. The house was newly cleaned and spotless for the time being, thanks to the quick hands of Aunt Pleakly. A new bed had also been set in Lilo and Stitch's room thanks to Nani, and a nice banner hung from the ceiling of the living room thanks to the artistic creativity of both Lilo and Stitch.

" What is meaning, _Wellcom?" _asked Loba as the Ohana entered the house and Jumba placed the small girl down on the ground with more care than he had even given to the creation of his evil genius experiments. The small Kweltikwanian girl looked up at the banner and tried to pronounce the misspelled welcome the best she could.

" It means Welcome to the Ohana." Said Lilo as she wrapped her arm around her shoulder in warm embrace, as Loba still stood there awkwardly and motionless.

" You are welcoming me to the lufa sponge?" asked Loba as she squint all four of her blue eyes in confusion.

" Hugh?" said Stitch as he flung his hands up in the air in confusion as well. Jumba just simply began to laugh from what he had jut heard.

" In Language of Kweltikwan Ohana is also word for lufa sponge." Said Jumba with a slight belly laugh as he knelt down to his little girl and patted her on the head gently. " No, no little one, on planet of Earth Ohana is meaning family, which is also meaning of no one getting left behind and so forth." Jumba said with a slight hand flip as he dug back into his recollection of earth terminology.

" Ohh… " said Loba as she knodded her head ever so slowly still in a manner of slight confusion.

" Speaking of Ohana." Said Pleakly. "Aren't you going to introduce her to the rest of us? Asked Pleakly as he stood before the small girl, still wearing his glimmering pink gown and blonde wig. " Aunt Pleakly, charmed I'm sure." He said as he raised a hand before Loba in exuberance and admiration.

" You are not lady." Said Loba as she starred up crossly at the one-eyed alien with her arms folded.

" I…uhh…This is a runway gown!" said Pleakly muttering his words with hope of making some sense, but with no luck as he stared down at his shoes and took off his wig.

" Told you the outfit was too much." Said Lilo as Stitch dropped on the floor in a gigantic belly laugh again.

" Hi, I'm Nani." Said Nani in order to divert the attention from Pleakly's fashion disaster. " This is my sister Lilo." She continued as she bent down to Loba's level and shook her hand. " I'm sure that your gonna love it here in Hawaii."

Loba just smiled as she listened to the normal words of Nani. She then looked back up at her father and gave a slight smile. She couldn't understand it, but as weird as the situation was, for the first time in her life she felt a sense of security as she stood beside, Jumba's plump purple leg. They hadn't known each other for even twenty minutes, but something just felt, very right.

The evil genius just looked back down at her and smiled as he rubbed his oversized, purple, swollen looking hand on her tiny little shoulder.

" Loba, before I am forgetting, this is experiment 626. Also known as Stitch. He is one of my creations."

" Hiiii!" said Stitch, opening his mouth wide, as he found his own way to pronounce the English language. He quickly crawled over to the new member of the Ohana and gave her a great big hug.

" Hello" said Loba in a quiet meek voice as she feel to the cong-fu grip of her new fluffy blue family member. It was a bit of an awkward hug. She hadn't been expecting it and was locked by Stitch's fuzzy blue arms with a look of pleasant surprise upon her face.

" Make yourself at home." Said Nani " I'll get working on that pizza and ice cream" she said as she began to make her way into the kitchen

"yay!!" shouted Lilo as both she and Stitch jumped into the air for excitement.

" What is Pizza and Ice cream?" asked Loba, still recovering from her hug as she brushed off her rags.

" You've never had Pizza and ice cream before?" asked Lilo. " Oh we have so much to show you," said the young Hawaiian as she grabbed Loba's hand with an attempt to take her under her wing.

" Lilo!" shouted Nani from the kitchen. " You can show Loba around later. I think she wants to spend some time with Jumba, don't you think so?" continued Nani in a parental tone that she had acquired over the years of being he sister's care giver.

" Fine" said Lilo, dropping Loba's hand in annoyance. " Me and Stitch will show you around later Loba." Said the young girl with a smile as she walked off with her blue friend.

For a minute Loba stood in the middle of the floor, clueless as she looked around until she saw Jumba again. She had felt like she was out in the open water of the ocean until she saw him again. She gravitated herself towards him again like he was a lifesaver, and grabbed on to his leg.

" Come with me little one." Said Jumba looking down at her with a smile. " I am to be showing you my lab." He continued as he picked her up and put her on the top of his shoulders. Loba wrapped her arms around his round head as father and daughter walked out the door to the red ship where Jumba's lab was.

As the two walked out the door through the trees, back into the peaceful Hawaiian day, the nervous feeling in Jumba's stomach began to subside.

" So…" said Loba " You are doctor?" she asked still with a very timid voice as she rested herself atop his meaty purple shoulders.

" Yes, is true." Said Jumba, grabbing on to her legs to make sure she did not slip from atop his shoulders.

" You are doctor like Dr. Velstrom?" asked the young girl

" Well umm… not being exactly like Dr. Velstrom." Said Jumba as he began to place the small girl on the ground and opened to weed covered door to his lab. The two entered and Loba's eyes opened as wide as dinner plates. The small girl could only marvel at the sight of the room covered in supercomputers, and genetic experimentation odds and ends scattered about the place. " Jumba is a bit more …eh…evil genius type of doctor." Said Jumba as he scratched his head to search for the proper words.

" Where are you being my whole life?" asked Loba as she quivered at the sight of Jumba's lab. " Look at all these buttons and weapons and computers!" said the young girl as she ran up to a large computer screen and pressed the on button. " No more using forks and spoons for me." Loba had a gigantic smile that spread throughout her entire face. Her timid gestures had seemed to disappear with the sight of her evil genius father's lab.

" Hehe, so you are liking lab of evil genius father?" asked Jumba with a slight chuckle in his voice as Loba nodded her head faster than a bobble head doll. " Evil genius has question for evil daughter protégée then… you are making home-made plasma gun to blast care givers earlier by yourself."

" Yeah, I am making mostly out of forks and spoons from kitchen." Said the girl as if it was nothing as she continued to tinker with Jumba's supercomputer. All Jumba could do was smile as a small tear dripped from one of his four eyes.

" Oh, Jumba is being so proud." He exclaimed as he pat her on the head. Loba stopped her tinkering and turned around.

" You are really being proud of me?" she asked as a pleased look of disbelief arose over her face. " I am usually getting in trouble when I am making those kinds of things."

" Pst Peons, all of them who are getting you in trouble." Said Jumba with a swoosh of his hand, and an erratic angry tone as he recalled his brief stint in jail. He then placed his hand on her shoulder and looked his daughter directly in the eye." Look, evil genius is feeling guilty for not being in little daughter's life." Said Jumba. " But Evil genius father is very proud of Loba. You are everything evil genius could ever want in daughter. How would you like being Father's official evil lab partner?"

" Really?" asked Loba as tears of excitement swelled up behind her eyes.

" Of course." Said Jumba with a hint of evil laughter.


	11. Chapter 11

A Little Pinch of Evil

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Disney's movie, _Lilo and Stitch. _I'm just a fan- no copyright infringement intended._ ( I kind of mixed up some Russian characters and pretended it was Jumba's native language… just play along…he kind of has a weird accent to match it anyways.)_

Chapter Eleven: Great…More Surprises

Pizza and ice cream was served all around at the dinner table that night. As always Stitch had dived in face first and was looking for more; however this meal in particular had the attention attracted towards a different family member. All eyes were drawn towards the light sounds of sobbing from a particular seven year old four eyed, purple-skinned alien.

The poor little alien was slumped over in her chair with a piece of pizza hanging out of her mouth as she snorted and sobbed.

" Little one, what is being the matter?" asked Jumba

" This is tasting sooo good! I am never tasting anything so good. Back home food is looking like has already been through digestive track." Sobbed the little alien as she simultaneously shoved about eight more slices of pizza into her mouth.

Jumba just gave a slight chuckle and patted his little girl on the back as even Stitch marveled at how much pizza the small alien could shove in her mouth at once.

" Is being okay little one." Said Jumba

" Oh this reminds me of the earth musical, _Annie_." Said Pleakley as he started to dramatically sob as well. " The sun really did come out tomorrow didn't it Loba."

" On my planet is normal for sun to not rise for several months." Said the little creature for Kweltikwan with a mouth full of pizza, spitting out small crumbs.

" Ohh… right then…" said Pleakley starring down at his shoes.

It had defiantly been a long day full of changes. The next morning was to be no different. After a quick shower and a fitting of new cotton cloud print pajamas, made by Aunt Pleakley of course, the nocturnal earth cycle had come upon the Ohana and Loba had fallen fast asleep in her new bed beside Lilo's.

Loba had slept late into the next morning. Her back felt so comfortable upon the new mattress. She was wrapped in comfy cotton sheets and had all of her limbs sprawled out on the bed like she was the queen of the house. Loba knew that she could get used to this.

" wakey wakey eggs and beaky!!!" cried an estranged, but close-up voice in Loba's ear as she slowly opened two of her four blue eyes and peered up. To her surprise, there was Lilo's face only two inches away from her with a large grin on her face.

" What?" said Loba as she yawned and scratched her head.

" Remember that tour me and Stitch were talking about yesterday… well its today now!!! So wake up and lets go out and have some fun!"

" Yeah!! Butica cwista!" said Stitch in concurrence as he jumped on up onto the ceiling with excitement.

" Okay… fine…fine… I am waking up." Said Loba slowly making her way up and out of bed.

Meanwhile as the three youngins were getting ready for their day, Jumba and Pleakley were still locked up in their room. Nothing could be heard from behind the door except the faint sound of panicked whispers.

" I'm not going to pick it up, its for you." Said Pleakley as he poked Jumba in his big squishy belly.

" But is your intergalactic cell phone…" replied Jumba in an overall whiney tone of voice.

" Yes, well for once its not for me."

" Proving it!" replied Jumba again, wiping the sweat from his pumkin-shaped purple face.

" I have caller id… It says Kalinka Jookiba… Jookiba is your last name if I'm not mistaken… Jumba… your name is Jumba Jookiba… not Jumba Smith or Jumba Jones or…"

" Okay. Okay… Please to be shutting mouth. I am answering." Interrupted Jumba as he managed to grab his friends phone from the night table as it continually rang screeches of panic into Jumba's soul!!! " Mama…" replied the big purple alien in a meek tone of voice as he peered into picture screen on the phone. There was a picture of an old kweltikwan woman. Very short and pudgy with gray hair wrapped in a babushka of sorts. She sported some kind gold nose ring. She was a grayer color of purple. She of course also had four eyes-two blue and the other two grey from blindness and from old age.

" Jumba!" cried the old woman.

" Hello Mama." Said Jumba before he was interrupted by the loud angry voice of his mother in Kweltikwan. The two conversed in their native language for a while as Pleakley just watched with a slight smile on his face. He wasn't really sure what the two were saying, but he could tell all the same that Jumba was in trouble with his mommy…

"почему не сделал Вы говорите мне, что я имел другого внука! ( Why didn't you tell me I had a grandchild!)"

"я даже не знал ( I didn't even know)!" replied Jumba as he began to huddle into a feadle position as he was slowly becoming a little boy again at the sheer sight of his mother.

"почему не делают Вы говорите мне эти вещи ( Why don't you tell me these things!)"

"я жаль мама, пожалуйста не вопите ( I'm sorry Mama please don't yell!)"

"Вы делаете меня настолько безумным, я мог только сокрушить Вас! ( You make me so mad, I could just crush you!)" Shouted the old woman as she took a small lazer gun out of her pocket and blasted it into the air. "я приезжаю, чтобы видеть ее ( I am coming to see my granddaughter.)" replied the old woman more calmly as she blew away a small cloud of grey smoke from atop her lazer gun. "Я нахожусь на моем пути. ваш брат приносит мне в его космическом судне. См. Вас soom мой ребенок. ( I am on my way. Your brother is bringing me in his space ship. See you soon my baby.)" Said the old woman again right before she hung up.

" Wonderful" said Jumba with a slight eye roll as he angrily placed the phone back on the nightstand.

" Someone's in trouble…" said Pleakley with a hint of laughter in his voice.

" Uh, My mother is coming to see Loba."

" Well she has the right, Loba is her granddaughter after all." Replied Pleakley.

" She has 36 grandchildrens already. I am being one of 12 brothers and sisters. You think she would be having her fill of childrens by now…"

" Well at least we know where you got that small pinch of evil and craziness in your genes… I don't think I've ever seen an old woman carrying a lazar gun before…"

" yeah.. yeah… yeah… perfect." Said Jumba ashe fell back in bed with sheer exhaustion from the thought of all the new events to come.


	12. Chapter 12

A Little Pinch of Evil

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Disney's movie, _Lilo and Stitch. _I'm just a fan- no copyright infringement intended._ (I kind of mixed up some Russian characters and pretended it was Jumba's native language… just play along…he kind of has a weird accent to match it anyways.)_

Chapter 12: Big Guns

The young alien couldn't help but marvel at the sight that lay before her. A wide spreading vast blue blanket of H2O covered the land. Above her was a bright yellow sun that just seemed to shed brightness onto everything it touched. Her skin felt warm in the Hawaiian air. She no longer had to cover her body in layers of itchy uncomfortable clothing to keep warm like on Kweltikwan. The young alien proudly sported her new pink flowered sundress, fashioned by Aunt Pleakley of course. Even the ground was different. Loba wiggled her toes and felt small warm white grains that just baffled her.

" Lilo…" she asked as she knelt down to the ground, picking up a handful of the grains and slowly let them run through her fingers. "What is this?"

" That's sand. You've never been to the beach before?"

" On home planet there is no sand. No beach. No warm air. Just cold frozen hunk of rock. This I like better."

" Wanna make a sandcastle?" asked Lilo with a rambunctious smile.

" Sandcastle?" asked Loba with a slight eye squint

" Look I'll show you." Said Lilo as she clutched up some sand in her fingers and began to build.

Loba had began to experience feelings that were strange to her that day. She was alone among friends in a warm tropical paradise. Her smile reached from ear to ear as she romped through the ocean water and played in the sand without a care with her new friends. She felt comfortable and welcome. It had only been a short time on the beach, but this short moment of fun was by far the most relaxing and joyful moment of the young aliens life.

As the suns set in the sky, with its array of vibrant colors of orange, yellow and purple, it was clear that the day had come to an end and the three friends made their way home as wonderful thoughts of the future ahead in a new life in paradise circulated Loba's thoughts.

Meanwhile…

Back at home Jumba and Pleakley were not experiencing the same feelings of joy and relaxation. It was clear that the evil doctor was on edge with the approaching arrival of his mother.

" Stop pacing Jumba. I'm sure everything will be alright." Exclaimed Pleakley as he watched streaks of purple zoom past the floor, back and fourth as Jumba paced and paced and paced.

" You are not knowing mama like me, Pleakley. She is more evil than all 626 experiments combined."

" I thought you liked evil?" said Pleakley with a chuckle.

" Well…" Said Jumba right before he was interrupted by a loud metallic sound outside. The Evil Genius peered his head out the window to see a vast stream of light circulated the area. It was a small grey space ship. " She is here…" He said with a giant sigh.

Both Jumba and Pleakley poked their heads out the window as if they were two children waiting for a punishment. The huddled together as the doors of the ship began to open. There was awkward silence for a few seconds until a noise of footsteps breached the air and a slight clunking sound seemed to fall over everything …CLUNK…CLUNK… they heard as they nervously waited to see what walked out of the ship.

As the two nervously cluttered together they saw the source of the clunking noise poking out of the ship. It was a long brown stick, followed by a small purple foot. Every time the stick tapped the ground it would make a loud 'CLUNK' that would race through Jumba's bones. Slowly, a figure walked out of the ship. It was a small old woman using a cane. She was dressed in traditional Kweltikwan attire for a woman. Her head was wrapped in a babushka with only small clumps of grey hair protruding from the sides. She wore a long blue dress and sported two hoop earrings and a small gold nose ring. She of course had four eyes, two blue and the other two grey from blindness. She walked slowly down the ramp of the ship, clunking her cane and holding her back in pain from old age and authorities. On the outside she would appear to be a weak harmless old woman… but Jumba knew better…

"JUMBA!!!!!" Cried the old woman as she finally descended the ramp.

" Coming Mama!" Cried Jumba as he popped up from his window spot with Pleakley and ran outside to her aide.


	13. Chapter 13

A Little Pinch of Evil

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Disney's movie, _Lilo and Stitch. _I'm just a fan- no copyright infringement intended._ (I kind of mixed up some Russian characters and pretended it was Jumba's native language… just play along…he kind of has a weird accent to match it anyways.)_

Chapter 13: Evil…

The large purple alien was panting with exhaustion from his 30-second sprint out the door of his Hawaiian shack. He knew better than anyone that his mother was not a patient woman. He could clearly remember the time when she had made him stand upside-down over a pile of fluff-trar manure from the family farm for not coming to dinner on time when he was only eight. There weren't any fluff-trars on earth (nasty creatures with six colons that Jumba had learned about all too well), but he was still trying to avoid a repeat from his childhood.

"мама настолько хорошо видеть Вас (Mama its so good to see you)" said Jumba as he nervously wiped some sweat from the brow of his four yellow eyes and bent down to kiss and hug the small old woman.

"взял Вас достаточно долго (Took you long enough)" replied the old woman as she slyly took out a traditional kweltikwan styles pipe and took a few puffs from it. "Хорошо, что является Вами ждущий. покажите мне вокруг (Well what are you waiting for? Show me around.)"

"Сделал Вы двигаетесь сюда непосредственно (Did you drive here yourself?)" Asked Jumba ignoring his mother's request for just a second as he blankly stared at her ship parked in front of his house. He may have been scared of this woman possibly even more than his evil ex-wife, but he still loved her and worried about her. He didn't want his elderly mother piloting a two-ton metallic box of technology through the galaxy at her age with two blind eyes.

"Конечно я сделал. Я собирался спрашивать вашего брата, Зобара, но я решил, что я устал от смотрения на его лицо. Это было большим количеством (Of course I did. I was going to ask your brother, Zobar, but I decided I was tired of looking at his pathetic face. This was much easier.)" She said with another two puffs of her pipe.

"Мама thats не сейф вашими глазами. Я не позволяю Вам возвращаться, Вы знаете (Mama thats not safe with your eyes. I'm not letting you drive back by yourself, you know… right?)"

"Слушайте, моя спина повреждает. Вы можете включить меня и дать мне, чтобы сидеть в и показывать мне мой новый , или я могу взорвать Вас с моим плазменным пистолетом ..., выбор ваш. (Listen, my back is hurting. You can take me inside and give me a chair to sit in and show me my new granddaughter or you can keep asking me dumb questions and I can blast you with my plasma pistol... the choice is yours.)"

Jumba knew she wasn't kidding and decided to do what she wanted. He had gotten a little too comfortable for a minute and forgotten how deadly his nurturing, life-giving mother could be at times. He escorted her up to the stairs to his home and the two of them made it inside where they were greeted by both Pleakley and Nani.

" There you are going." Said Jumba has he held his mother's arm and helped her sit down on the couch slowly as she moaned and groaned from her strenuous walk into this primitive Hawaiian homey-home.

" Would you like some Lemonade? Asked Nani as the old woman made her self comfortable on the couch. " I just made some."

"что? (What?)" Questioned the old alien in confusion as she winced all four of her eyes.

" Is earth drink mama. Is good, and people on Earth are not being able to speak Kweltikwan." Replied Jumba as he rubbed the old purple alien's shoulders.

" Oh Fine…" said his mother as she rolled her eyes with an even thicker accent than the evil genius. She then took another three puff from her pipe and blew it in Nani's face with an evil chuckle.

" I'll uhh… I'll go get some for you…" replied Nani shaking the smoke from her face, just being happy to leave the room for minute and get away from that rude old lady.

" A pleasure to meet you Mrs Jookiba, I'm Agent Pleakley." Said the walking noodle as he came up in his orange skirt and a blonde wig.

Jumba had been worried about his mother's reaction to his roommate. He just sat there with knots in his stomach as he watched his mother blankly stare at Pleakley with no reply for a good 30 seconds before breaking out into laughter as she coughed out sprits of smoke from her mouth in the one-eyed alien's face.

" Is being joke right?" questioned the little old lady as she wiped tears from all four of her eyes.

" What's so funny?" asked Pleakley, trying to hold back tears and another one of his famous freak-outs.

" Zhis is being you girlfriend?" asked the old woman still laughing and looking up at her son.

" No mama, Zhis is being my roommate, Pleakley. He is uh…earth expert…" Jumba couldn't help but blush at the wicked comment. His mother was one of the few people who could make the oversized kweltikwan man blush and he hated it.

" Pleased to be meeting you Mishter Agent Pleakeky, Kalinka Jookiba." Replied the old woman still trying to hold back laughter as she shook Pleakley's hand and took another puff of her pipe. " So… eh you like eh to be dressing like girl?" said the old kweltikwan woman in a softer voice with a knowing kind of smile.

" Eh? What? No this is my brilliant earth disguise!" replied Pleakley in a defensive tone. He had already met the woman and had already found her to be a little too much to handle.

" Of course it is dear." Chuckled Kalinka as she smoked her pipe and patted her oversized son's arm with evil happiness. " Ok have meet locals and confused vne-eye'd von… Vhere is being my grand-baby?"

" Should be coming home soon. Little girl and evil genius creation 626 were taking Loba to the beach." Said the evil genius as he looked up at the clock on the wall.

" Vell better being soon. Vaiting is making me cranky and only solution is blasting somezing." Kalinka took out her small plasma pistol from her pocket and gave it a few strokes.

" I made that for you to be using for muggers." Said Jumba as he winced his eyes in fear. Another instance of his caring about his mother's weakened elderly state gone astray as he shook his head and covered his face with his hand. He wasn't surprised, but still… how many old grandmas do you see who are fearless enough to shoot a man on sight.

The old woman just winced her eyebrow and stuck her pistol up to the ceiling. Before anything could be said the alien had already made a quick and effortless move of her little finger and made a small plasma hole in the ceiling. At this point no more words had to be said, everyone pretty much got the point…

Meanwhile…

The three young ones were having a slightly happier day. They were beggining to make their way home. Stitch was hopping through the trees as both Lilo and Loba ran after him laughing and giggling all the way.

" Do you guys do zhis everyday?" asked Loba as she tried to catch her breath from the entire running process.

" Almost. Me and Stitch usually go experiment hunting for your dad's experiments. Its harder than it sounds because of that…"

" Lilo!" interrupted Stitch as he pointed up to the sky.

Both Loba and Lilo quickly kinked their necks upward to see a rather familiar sight (Well… familiar if you were a small Hawaiian girl or illegal genetic blue experiment anyways.). Loba's mouth dropped at the sight of the 20-foot fish that stood before her.

" What do you want you big dummy?" Screamed Lilo fearlessly to huge alien that towered over her.

" Stupid head!" replied Stitch as he stuck his tongue out.

" … Yoink" replied Gantu has he picked up Loba with his thumb and index fingers very quickly and placed her in a glass capsule. The small purple alien couldn't help but scream her head off. She was partly mad on the inside, because she had forgotten her homemade plasma cannon she had previously fashioned out of spoons and forks for the orphanage. One blast of that and Gantu would have been fish and chips.

Stitch ripped a tree out from the ground in defense of his new friend and slammed Gantu in the head with it. The fish-like creature fell to the ground and dropped the capsule with Loba.

" Ouch that hurts!" replied Gantu in a moment of disorientation as he rubbed his head and Loba's capsule rolled out of his grasp.

Lilo began to make her way to the Loba, running as fast as her small chubby legs could carry her. She almost had her fingers up against the glass, when all of a sudden a black ship dashed in through the trees and had swiped Loba's capsule up before anything could be done. All that could be seen or heard was a black dash of the metallic chrome of the ship and the annoying rodent-like laughter that could only be made from one source…

" Hamsterville!" cried Stitch pointing up at the sky.

" What does he want with Loba? She's not an experiment!!!!" cried Lilo angrily to the big dummy as he still sat there rubbing his head wound inflicted by the little blue monster.

" I know that, I'm not a half wit!" proclaimed Gantu defensively. " Dr. Hammsterveil has big plans for that little spawn of Jumba's…"

" Where are they taking her?" cried Lilo pointing up at the towering creature.

" I'm not gonna tell you." Said Gantu matter-of-factly as he folded his arms.

Stitch began to show his teeth and growl at the huge alien. Even though Gantu oversized Stitch by more than a little, the fish-like alien could not help but shiver at the force of the blue experiement and took off as fast as he could.

"Great… now what are me gonna do." Said Lilo who was more than a little disappointed.

" Jumba" replied Stitch

The two both knew what had to be done. Both trudged off home knowing the bad news that had to be given to their new friends father…


End file.
